1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner and, in particular, to a modular scanner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Desktop scanners are very popular computer peripheral devices. They are used to scan documents to generate corresponding image data. In addition, scanners can provide extra functionality. For example, a scanner may be used to send image data as fax image data to other facsimile devices through a phone line, or to other people in an e-mail format through a network, or to a printer for copying. The functions and hardware specifications provided by such scanners are set by the manufacturer and cannot be modified. If one wants to update the functionality of the scanner, it is usually done by updating and/or adding computer software, or sending the scanner back to the manufacturer to replace components.
On the other hand, when a manufacturer makes a scanner, there are usually different modules for different models with different functions. Each model has a specific module so as to ensure that each device in the scanner operates normally after assembly. However, as there are increasing numbers of models, more modules are needed, and each module has an additional cost burden. Moreover, in order to ensure that the manufacturing process is consistent and error-free, the manufacturer usually requires that a certain amount of stock in modules be kept for each scanner housing. The more housings one has, the higher the costs of keeping sufficient amounts of modules in supply as stock.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a modular scanner that allows direct replacement of the control board and input faceplate of the scanner when the manufacturer or user wants to change the functionality of the scanner, without requiring modification of any other elements of the scanner.
Briefly summarized, the present invention discloses a modular scanner. The modular scanner has a housing with a transparent platform upon which a document may be placed. A first control board for controlling operations of the scanner is disposed within the housing. A scanning module is also installed inside the housing and is electrically connected to the first control board. The scanning module is used to scan a document placed on the transparent platform to generate corresponding image data. A first input device is disposed on the housing to provide an input interface. The first control board is removably installed inside the housing, and the first input device is removably connected to the housing. The first control board and the first input device are capable of being replaced, respectively, with a second control board and a second input device.
It is an advantage of the modular scanner in that it allows convenience of assembly so that the scanner manufacturer can greatly reduce production line modifications when making various models of scanners. The manufacturing management is thus made much simpler. Additionally, by modularizing the scanner, stocking overhead costs can be reduced.
These and other objectives and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment that is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.